


Pink Moons and Virgins

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo, M/M, PWP, Theo may of been played, Theo's a virgin, Top Liam, my bad - Freeform, witches made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: On the night of the Pink Moon, Theo, Liam, Corey and Mason are kidnapped by evil (very evil, extremely evil witches) who want to sacrifice a virgin on the nemeton to appease their deity.Theo really should of spent more time playing the field than playing the pack when the Dread Doctors where running running around, luckily Liam has the solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theo as a virgin? I know, its a push but given we don't know much about his back story (like where is his real parents - which was such a big deal and then swept under the carpet) and therefore where he was before Dread Doctors brought him back to Beacon Hills then its not impossible that maybe poor Theo never had time to get his end away.

Of all the places he could have been on a Friday night, this was not Theo's first choice. Trapped in a cabin in the woods next to the nemeton with Liam, Corey and Mason while two witches wait in the moonlight outside.

Yes, witches were apparently a thing.

Theo couldn't remember much of what happened before the cabin, he had been walking down the street staring at Liam … wait, listening to Liam blabbing on about something or other to which Theo had kindly pointed out that Liam didn't have to risk his life for every disaster that popped up.

It would be nice if he didn't have to watch Liam almost die daily.

He rattled the door which was surprising sturdy for a rustic collection of wood and nails in the middle of the forest. 

“We've tried that” Liam snapped like it was his fault they where in this situation.

“Many times” Mason supplied unnecessarily, suddenly one of the witches appeared at the window and even in the low light and though the dirty window Theo felt like he recognized her. 

“What do you want with us?” Liam demanded, stepping forward fangs and claws bared ready as always to take on danger without a bloody care. Theo rolled his eyes but took his left hand flank, also flicking out his claws.

The second witch appeared beside the first at the window and Theo definitely felt a sense of déjà vu, the second witch was slightly taller than the first. His attention focused back to Liam as the werewolf growled “I said, what do you want with us”

“Tonight is the pink moon” the first witch crackled 

“We will sacrifice the virgin to the nemeton to appease the ...”

The first witch turned to the second, giving her a displease look “Deities” at the wolves amused look the first witch threw her hands in the air “look you try speaking prefect English after 500 years” 

“Anyway” the second witch carried on “We will let the virgin blood run down the nemeton and our goal will be achieved … mwhahaha”

The first witch looked like she was going to have an aneurysm “we will be back soon to collect our virgin” and with that she grabbed the second witch and dragged her out of sight again.

“Well, we're all fine” Corey exclaimed, a little too smugly for Theo's liking as he stood nervously on the outside.

“What's the plan?” Theo pressed

“We wait, Corey's right. None of us are at risk, the witches will come back and realised they've wasted a perfectly good pink moon and melt back into the ground” Liam answered, perching himself on the side of a dust bench.

“We wait? Seriously?” Theo snapped back, loosing his cool he scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah, why not, I mean I'm not a virgin” Liam started, a small smile seem play on his lips as he spoke but that might just be Theo's paranoia “Corey and Mason certainly aren't, so who are they going to cut open over the nemeton?”

“Maybe they'll just try their luck”

Corey shook his head “No, while you where out” convenient, how much longer was he out than the rest of them? “They explained that their snake can sense out pure blood”

Theo slumped his shoulders in despair, this time it wasn't paranoia, Liam was fully smirking at him.

“Theo… no way, you're not still on V plates are you”

Theo turned away, clenching teeth together so hard they could probably crush rocks.

“Dude, no, surely not” Mason exclaimed in shock as Theo hide is face in hands. 

“Look, it's not a big deal okay. In case you forgot, I've spent most of my life underground with the Dread Doctors and then when I came back to Beacon Hills I was a bit preoccupied”

“Not even with Tracy, dam she was all over you” Corey asked, the tone was almost innocent, but there was the underlying mocking sentiment.

“She wasn't suitable for Theo” Liam supplied, still smirking at him.

“How do you mean?” Corey asked, and Theo almost felt like he was watching a play.

“Theo prefers lollipops rather than juicy watermelons”

“Right. Great, remind me how exactly this is going to help the situation” Theo snapped again, uncomfortable at the conversation.

“This will” Liam answered smugly, Theo's eyes widened as he pulled a condom and lube out of his back pocket.

“You just happened to have that on you?”

“Better safe than sorry” he fired back as Theo's eyes fell on the condom again. How many nights had he lied in his bed imagining Liam thrusting into him. But not like this, not in front of Corey and Mason and a couple of witches who wanted to slice him open to resurrect some demon from the underworld.

Liam had stripped off his tee shirt already, pausing as he unbuckled his jeans “Sex normally occurs without your pants on” and he raised a eyebrow at Theo.

“This is a terrible idea”

“This is a great idea, if you aren't a virgin then they can't sacrifice you”

“He's right you know” Mason commented, eyes glued to Theo despite his best scowl, slumping his shoulders in defeat, he pointed at Corey and Mason “You two, look away”

“You've never been shy before” Corey pipped back and when did the little worm get so cocky, Theo missed the shy little quiet boy that did as he was told. Plus he was proud of his body, and had no problems showing it off but there was difference between putting on a show and being made a show of.

“Pants off” Liam demanded, naked and hard in the moonlight and Theo almost cummed in his pants right then and there. Liam looked 100% better in real life than in his dreams, prefect abs leading down into a nicely shaped V torso followed by a massive rock hard erection.

The familiar scent of arousal swelled in the room and a jealous growl emitted from Theo's lips before he could stop it.

“Someone likes what they see” Corey teased and Mason joined in “Indeed, is that a bit of drool Theo?” 

Ignoring the two muppets , he scrambled to unbuckled and shove his jeans to the ground, ignoring the burning shame of Corey and Mason watching intensely – did he really just hear Corey whisper to Mason something about getting popcorn?- he turned around and braced himself against the wall as he bent over for Liam who came up behind him and ran a finger over his hole.

“Jesus, you're looser than I thought, you sure you're a virgin”

Theo felt a blush cover his face “Just get on with it” He wasn't admitting that most nights he used a nice thick dildo to pleasure himself, pretending it was Liam straddling him.

“Your wish is my command” Liam replied, Theo's back arching as he pushed in. Liam's leaned forward biting Theo's shoulder just lightly as hand wrapped around his hardening cock, giving it a firm squeeze in his hand.

“God damn it Liam” Theo growled, the bloody werewolf laughed in his ear but at least he started thrusting. Thrusting deeper, hitting his prostate, causing pleasure to flood his body and he couldn't help claws scraping against the walls.

“What have you done” the first witch shrieked in horror, and Theo was sure he recognized the shriek but then Liam hit his prostate again and he lost focus. Liam chuckled as he continued to rock in and out of Theo's ass with no concern about his privacy “He's no longer a virgin, no longer pure blood” 

“Ahh” the second witch appeared “but have you finished inside him, filling him with your seed” was the second witch giggling?

Liam paused for a second “Really?” he asked incredulously 

The first witch threw her hands in the air “You have ruined everything” she scolded “Our plans are scuttled”

“Damn” The second witch added, at the first witch disapproving glare she shot back a look that said what is your problem before they both disappeared.

“Looks like we can go now” Mason said as if Liam wasn't currently balls deep in Theo. 

“You two go, I'm just gonna finish up here” Liam replied, giving Theo's ass an unnecessary slap. Mason and Corey just grinned “Enjoy yourselves” 

Liam pounded Theo against the wall, hands running up and down his body, tugging on his nipples and tracing the outlines of his abs before he felt Liam swell up inside him and a warm feeling inside him.

Withdrawing from Theo, Liam turned him around to face him before kneeling in front of him and taking his own leaking member into his mouth. The sensation of Liams tongue swirling around his cock was enough to overcome the dirty feeling of Liam's 'seed' dripping and running down the back of his leg.

Soon his knees where buckling and he tried to warn Liam, pull Liam off his cock but the werewolf continued sucking, draining his balls until he was almost a whimpering mess.

Liam wiped his lip before taking a breath.

“So how was that?” still kneeling in front of Theo

“Not how I imagine our first time, I mean” shit!, he collapsed backwards against the wall, burying his head in his hands.

Liam smiled, it was friendlier “Next time it'll be better, we'll have dinner somewhere nice, go back to my place and see how bouncy my bed is”

“Next time?” Liam wanted to? Again? Without the need?

“Maybe…. Maybe the time after that, and possible even the time after that” Liam pecked a kiss against Theo's cheek 

Theo pulled his jeans back up and slipped on his slightly ripped tee shirt and followed Liam out of the cabin. It had been a weird night, but he couldn't complain given the outcome. He was a bit taken back to see Lydia and Malia standing next to Lydia car.

“What are you two doing here” he demanded

“Lydia's a banshee, she sensed a death and we ended up here”

“Luckily no one's dead” Lydia added smiling sweetly at the two guys standing side by side “Would you like a ride back to town”

“No thank you” Liam declined politely “We'll walk” Theo realized Liam had wrapped an arm around his waist, he glanced across at the werewolf who just smiled at him “Are we ready to carry on?” Liam asked at which Theo nodded.

“We'll see you girls later” 

“Cheers guys”

As the two guys disappeared into the night Malia turned to Lydia “What have we done?”

Lydia cocked her head in mock confusion “Us? We did nothing, it was those pesky witches”  
Malia grunted “Right, what is Scott going to say when he finds out that Liam and Theo is a thing?”

Lydia popped her lips together “Hmm sweetie, that's your problem. I have a boyfriend home alone waiting to watch a movie”

“What movie are you guys watching?”

“He thinks we're watching Star Wars”

Malia smiled as she jumped in the passenger seat “And what movie are you guys actually watching?”

“The Notebook of course”


End file.
